secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Schorn
Schorn Schorn, or more formaly known as "The Order Of Schorn" is an underground military force that was said to be founded in 2006. This has been proven incorrect, as their true year of creation was between 2004-2005, and previously resided on the Teen grid, but has now moved to the Adult grid due to banishment purposes. This military force claims to be a race of "Cybernetic humanoids" pursuing their anonymous goal. Schorn has not been known to many non-members, and prefers to stay in the shadows. History The Order Of Schorn has been around for a few years, only to stay in the shadows and await the right time to strike. Originaly, Schorn was a sub-power originating from the Teen Grid when NOD and GDI were still considered "Leading Powers", before NOD themselves were crushed by Black Talon Forces. Formerly known as "AFM Force" in their early years, Schorn migrated to the Main Grid a few weeks after the 5/26 attacks. By this time, they were already re-building, and developing new technology. After a fairly dorment period of time, SpecialAgent Hax, second hand of Genesis declared war against many random, and non-leading powers such as Star Fleet Beta Quadrant, a now non-existant Star Trek-based military and many others. It was because of this, that Schorn has maintained it's "Underground" status and is not heard of by many of the current powers. In mid-2008, Schorn began to construct orbital defence bases which consumed over 9,000 prims, (Not a referance to the internet meme) of land per base, seven in total. This lead to minor attacks from protesting groups of "Furlong" squads, who were quickly dispatched. The leader, or his members did not open their technology out into the Teen/Main Grid world, suspecting their discovery by rivaled forces. By this time, Schorn began to advance combat technology beyond what they deemed as inferior. Blink drives, sim-crashing explosive weapons and a much more threatening arsenal of armoury and weaponry was being developed. Opposing groups accused them of being "Griefers". These players, along with Furries, stereotypical "Chavs" and Anti-griefers were targeted by Schorn. This triggered their status in the Grid, although still partially secretive. At the apex of their advancement, the leader and his higher members were rumoured to have been banned after Linden Labs found their plan of executing a grid-wide strike with sim-crashing weaponry. The Furrlong groups were thought responsible for their "Banishment". Not many people have heard of, or know of Schorns return to the Main Grid after age reasons. The leader has began to strike numerous locations there, expanding their "Surface assimilation" operation. Other rumours have said that they will re-build their Main base, "The Sahniad". An enormously large prim-consuming structure, said to be five hundred times as big as their outpost orbital deffence bases. To this day, Schorn are dormant, and have now set their eyes negatively upon Ordo Imperialis. Certain members such as Botnet Steampunk, the now current alternate account of Arnon Starship, have taken a positive curiosity towards Sparta. Story The Order Of Schorn group is based from a copyrighted Non-Second life novel written by the group owner, who goes by the alias of: "Genesis" by his members in all games, however, outsiders do not know his Second Life username, nor his real/main alias. But it is said that he has rescently made a secondary account for "Expenses". It takes place in the near future, when Humanity has finaly advanced their technology to a respectable level. The story tells of a Cybernetic race that have existed with cybernetic enhancements naturaly, and from the start, they have been a cybernetic species. Which could be called "Living machines", or in a misconceptual way, "Organic cyborgs". The cybernetic race acts as the stories main antagonist, and main military. The writer states: "I'm tired, and quite franckly bored of pretending to be a 'Goody', and acting like a 'Heroe'. I have my own beliefs on how the moral system works, I believe there is Good and Evil, Chaos and Unity, and since the cybernetic race in the story are non-emotional, and destroy everything besides themselves, they would not be classed 'Good' OR 'Evil', but purely chaotic. I wanted to bring a new, unique science-fiction story, where the antagonists win for once. Giving a more open-understanding on the whole moral system". Near the end of the story, Earth is completly destroyed, and descelated from existance by the antagonistic cybernetics very easily, and Humanity no longer serves as a main character in the story. The group owner claims to be writing spin-off novels to his original novel when he can find spare time out of Second life and his 'other' games. Strangely enough, Genesis has founded a large internet gaming/computing community, or group called "Schorn", named after the Schorn military from his novel. The actual Schorn army from Second Life is named "The Order Of Schorn", The Order of Schorn is a sub-community attached to the main "Schorn" community. Hierachy and Classes Unlike most militaries that exist in Second Life, Schorn does not have an expected ranking system, but rather a "Class system". Enlisted players, called "Units" choose their class. The general population of Schorn units are Greater-Nexus. Greater-Nexus's are the medium-classed predecessors of Lesser-Nexus's, as Lessers are the base class in which all new members start out as, all are equaly-skilled, and equaly equiped. Every five Lesser-Nexus units are part of a small hive mind, which is co-ordinated by a "Nexus-Elite" class, which appear to be a more heavier, bulkier version of the Greater-Nexus. This can be seen as a human equivilant to a squad. All of the Nexus hives are then built into one large force, and has its orders relayed by an Overseer, which not many people have seen. The Overseers orders and plans are collected from the leader, who assists the hives in their combat. It has also been speculated that Schorn has miscellaneous classes, as many have seen units wielding armour and equipment that differentiates from the usual Schorn units. These anonymous units are seen as "Engineers", which would correlate with why Schorn has a sub-wing force known as the Technologist. Technology Schorn has a wide array of combat, and non-combat technology. Ranging from biological-reactive armours, coil weaponry, direct-energy weapons, infastructures and main structures. Most of Schorns technology is generally considered "Fictional", yet with a realistic principle. Non-members have never seen most of their main technology, but pioneric groups and players claim to have seen the infastructures they place once a surface assimilation in a location has taken place. Schorns leader, and his units travel from base to base using "Conduits", combining advanced teleportation and energy scripts which harness a secure-connection. A Conduit can only be activated and used if it is online and connected to the branch of the other Conduits. However, when units are deployed to a location they wish to strike, they have been seen using some form of scripted event horizon technology, similar to a "Portal rift" or "Worm hole". Armoury and weaponry is the key to Schorns superiority. Roleplaying groups who have had their land striked say their armour has a built-in phase-cloak device. And differant units use differant Armour and weaponry, indicating their may have unit "Classes". As for their Orbital deffence bases, their rumoured re-built Sahniad and star ships, these are the main threat. Much of their attacks consist of starting offense of spacecraft, eg: Dropships, Orbital drop-pods and battle cruisers. Many sims have reported sim-crashing, as most of that technology is detonated within their ships. Category:Military Groups